Veyona
Veyona (ベヨナ Beyona) is a boss character from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He was a caretaker to the Begnion Senate and probably a brilliant tactician. He was put in charge of the camp where the Senators were located while the battle raged at the Ribahn River. Profile When Veyona discovered that Ike and the Greil Mercenaries launched a surprise attack towards the camp, he was impressed that the Laguz assault turned out to be rather a decoy to distract General Zelgius for a time being, and that their real objective was the camp. Doing so, would force Zelgius to obey orders and pull his soldiers away from the battlefield. He also believed that this was the strategy of a Beorc's rather than a Laguz's. Being at a disadvantage, Veyona tries to hold out and maintain the camp with all his power until the Begnion army returns while the Senators cowardly flee from the scene. Even when Ike orders him to stand down an exchange to spare his life, Veyona refuses to do so as he knows both of them are soldiers nonetheless, and must carry on their master's wishes. The battle concludes with Veyona failing his objective while the mercenaries accomplish their mission by burning all their supplies and setting their horses loose, as well as optionally stealing from the fleeing senators. Veyona can optionally be killed depending on the player's decision since it is not required to kill him to beat the chapter, but it is recommended because he drops the Shade Scroll upon being defeated. Should he live, he is not mentioned throughout the course of the game. Personality Although not much is known about Veyona's personality due to the minor role he plays, several aspects of his character can still be gleaned based on the lines he speaks in the chapter he appears in. He is shown to be a man who cares nothing for the senators, though he wanted to see the senators get knocked about. He had no choice but to guard their camp or he would be executed. While he does not care much about the senators, he has respect towards Zelgius. He is also shown to refer to Laguz as such, rather than call them sub-humans like most Begnion citizens. This probably makes him one of the most honorable soldiers. In-Game Boss Stats Biorhythm Quotes Battle Conversations *'Default' Veyona: Protect the supplies, men! If anything is ruined, the senators will have our hides! We cannot let this camp fall into chaos! For the honor of General Zelgius, protect the storage! *'Vs. Ike' Veyona: The laguz assault was a decoy, and your real objective was this camp? You're more clever than I expected. This isn't stategy of laguz. It must have been planned by beorc. Ike: Our objective is only to burn these supplies. Step aside, and I'll spare your life. Veyona: You know I can't do that. Our masters may be fools, but we are their soldiers nonetheless. Our duty is to carry out orders from our master. Ike: I thought you'd say that. But I have duty as well. Death Quote Veyona: Protect the supplies... Stay...calm... Gallery File:FE10 Druid (Veyona).png|Veyona's battle model as a Druid in Radiant Dawn. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc